


His Sun

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, M/M, angsty fluff, it will be okay in the end, this is the lie I tell myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: He turns the amulet in his hands and sees the promise.





	

Cosimo makes the amulet himself, bends the metal into shape and goes through the rituals, step by step. It is not difficult, but it gets tedious quickly, especially after he leaves Illerith. In the Academy, he carries it in his pocket, ignoring how it grows hot at times, especially when his thoughts turn back to the past.   
  
The Sun devours the darkness in his hands, its teeth sinking deep into the night - it is reassuring, like a piece of himself that he got to keep, even so far from home. He feeds it his fears, his loneliness, his yearning, and it grows, sweetened only with his faith and love and hope.  
  
It shines bright like the sun every time he closes his eyes.  
  
  
  
He carries it with him into the Underdark, gripping it tightly when they slowly forget the look of the face of the sun. They bleed and fight in a war without ending, and the darkness only grows stronger with every step they take. Sir Vallen knew it before, of course, he brought them on that fool’s quest on purpose, but Cosimo feels cheated, his faith shaken and broken. The day - or maybe night? - when they all almost die, he turns the amulet in his hands and sees the promise. Not his own, and certainly not a promise made by his god, rather one more immediate, closer, still left unsaid.  
  
It burns at the tip of his tongue, but it is too early, way too soon to say anything.  
  
He wishes instead.  
  
  
  
His heart is filled to the brim with sunlight, and it spills from his hands like magic, wraps around the metal as a spell. His fingers tremble when he ties it on Fyr’s neck and the amulet falls right above the paladin’s heart.   
  
But Cosimo does not waver, he is sure, he is sure.   
  
  
  
He is left with the stars, which guide him to a too empty house every night. He is left with a soft hand in his hand, and Ivia’s smile, brighter than any light. He is left with a life to live, and duty to fulfill, and family to love. He is left behind, and the shadows grow.   
  
And still, he can feel the amulet’s power, faintly, somewhere far in the back of his mind.   
  
It would be far easier if Cosimo could not understand why.  
  
  
  
The amulet shines brightly in her hands, a bit worn, a bit wonky, a bit old. Flickholm holds it out for him, but Cosimo shakes his head at her and refuses to budge. He has felt it the moment his portal worked, but it felt different, no longer only his own, becoming instead something more. He regrets asking about it instantly.  
  
“Keep it,” he says and means it. “If he gave it to you, keep it, please. I’d rather have you wear it than explain to him why you died when you had it on hand.”  
  
Right now, the amulet is not important, and if it can help - all the better. Cosimo is surprised to find that he does not miss it.   
  
His Sun has yet to come back.


End file.
